


Clove and Honey

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Side AkaKuro, Smut, omega kagami, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kagami surprisingly presents as an omega during a game with Aomine. Panicking, Aomine takes him back to his place. The only problem is now Kagami is in his bed. In heat. And Aomine has a huge crush on him.





	Clove and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I got this idea ages ago but only finished off the end this morning. 
> 
> Omega Kagami yussssssss. Good shit. There's a lil bit of Akakuro but not much.

Aomine drove past Kagami easily, running past him and leaping up to dunk the ball in, in what he thought was a very impressive display. He smiled when he heard Kagami panting from exertion behind him.

“Gonna have to be quicker than that to beat me, Bakagami!” Aomine yelled.

Kagami didn’t respond, and as Aomine was picking up the rolling ball, his nose was suddenly overwhelmed by the sweetest scent he’d ever smelled.

“What the fu-?” he murmured to himself.

He turned around to see Kagami standing there, trembling, his face showing utter panic. Aomine’s eyes dropped to see the insides of Kagami’s shorts were slightly damp, and he realised that’s where the smell was coming from. _Kagami_. He was finally presenting. As an _omega_.

“Kagami, holy shit,” Aomine said, rushing over to him in time to catch him as he collapsed.

He held Kagami up as his nose was assaulted by more of that sweet scent. He was panicking now too. His mind felt fuzzy, and his dick was already half hard in his pants from how good Kagami smelled. _Fuck_ , he thought, _even Tetsu didn’t smell this good when he presented in middle school._ The only thing he could think of doing was taking Kagami back to his house. He couldn’t keep him out here in the open; if an alpha walked passed and smelled him… well, it’d be bad to say the least. Aomine lifted Kagami into his arms, carrying him like a princess. He didn’t even give it a second thought, all he was focused on was getting Kagami to safety. He abandoned the basketball on the street court, and focused on carrying Kagami back to his place. He skilfully managed to unlock his front door while still holding Kagami up, carrying him inside and heading for his room. He set Kagami down on his bed, and he nearly fainted himself when the sweet scent of Kagami’s slick hit his brain. The room was spinning a little, and Kagami was moaning softly, and Aomine knew he had to get out. He ran from his room, shutting the door and breathing a sigh of relief now he had some reprieve. Kagami’s smell was lingering in his nose, and Aomine couldn’t think of anything but how fucking good it was, and how much he wanted to fuck Kagami. _Fuck. No, I can’t,_ he thought, _he’s my bro. Shit. What do I do what do I do?_ The thought of calling Kuroko popped into his mind, and he pulled his phone out, quickly finding his old friend in his favourited contacts.

“ _Hello? Aomine-kun?_ ”

“Thank fuck, Tetsu. I need your help.”

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” Kuroko asked in a worried voice.

“It’s Kagami. He presented. As an _omega_.”

“ _I see. You haven’t touched him, have you?_ ”

“Of course not! I have _some_ self-control. You’ll remember I never touched you and Kise either!”

“ _I know, I was just asking. How is he? Is he panicked?_ ”

“He’s totally out of it. What do I do, Tetsu? He smells _really_ fucking good.”

“ _Where are you at the moment?_ ”

“At my house. He’s in my room, just smelling like a fucking bed of roses covered in chocolate or some shit. _FUCK_.”

“ _Okay, just stay out of your room for a while. I’m coming over_.”

“What? Aren’t you with Akashi at the moment though?”

“ _Yes, but it’s fine. This is more important right now_.”

Aomine breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Tetsu. I owe you.”

“ _It’s fine, Aomine-kun. I’m just concerned for Kagami-kun. I’ll be over soon_.”

The line went dead, and Aomine snapped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket. He needed a shower, a cold one, but he couldn’t go in his room to get a change of clothes, so instead he went and sat at the dining table. He held his head in his hands and tried not to think about the sight of slick running down Kagami’s thighs. It proved difficult. The doorbell rang twenty minutes later, and Aomine leapt up and ran to answer it. Kuroko was standing there with Akashi beside him.

“Tetsu, thanks for coming,” he said, ushering them in.

“I’ll go check on Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said. He left for Aomine’s room, leaving Aomine alone with Akashi.

“Soooo. Sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing,” Aomine said awkwardly.

“It’s fine. Tetsuya was concerned.” Akashi gazed over him. “You’re interested in Kagami.”

“What? No, he- well- he just- he smells good! That’s it,” Aomine spluttered.

Akashi smirked. “Sure.”

“And I mean, _Kagami_? An _omega_? _Really_?”

“Why not?”

“He’s just so… _manly_.”

“Omegas come in all shapes and sizes, Aomine,” Akashi said with an infuriating knowing smile.

Aomine grunted. Akashi was way too cocky. Why did he have to know fucking everything?

* * *

 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko murmured.

He’d sat down on the edge of Aomine’s bed, leaning over his friend. Kagami moaned and blinked his eyes open.

“Kuroko?”

“How are you feeling?”

Kagami sat up and almost fell off the bed. “Wha- What’s happening?”

“You presented,” Kuroko said. “As an omega.”

“ _What?_ ” Kagami was swaying on the spot.

“Are you upset?” Kuroko asked.

“No, I just- I didn’t expect it. My mum’s an omega, but I thought I’d be a beta. …I feel _really_ weird.”

Kuroko patted his arm. “I know. Aomine-kun didn’t touch you, did he?”

“What? Aomine? No. At least, I don’t think so. I don’t remember how I got here,” Kagami replied. He sniffed the air. “What smells so good?”

Kuroko eyed him. “What can you smell?”

“Smells like clove. It’s really nice.” Kagami sniffed again and tried to stand up. “Where’s it coming from?”

“Kagami-kun, it’s better if you stay in bed,” Kuroko said, pushing him back down.

“But- But the smell?”

“Don’t think about it for now. We’ll get to that later.”

“Aack!” Kagami suddenly yelped.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s- I can feel it- _dripping_ …” Kagami muttered, his face bright red.

“Ah. Yes. That happens.”

“How do I stop it?”

“You can’t, I’m afraid.”

Kagami pouted. “It feels weird.”

Kuroko patted his arm again. “I know.”

“I feel really- ugh,” Kagami huffed. “I don’t know. I feel like I want something but I don’t know _what_.”

Kuroko nodded. “Yes, I understand.”

“What do I do about it?”

“Well… the only thing that can really fix that is, erm… _sex_.”

Kagami blushed. “Oh. With-With an alpha, right?”

“Correct.”

“Aomine’s an alpha.”

Kuroko stared at him. “Yes. He is.”

“And he’s not with anyone.”

“Yes. Are you saying you want to sleep with Aomine-kun?”

Kagami blushed again. “I don’t know… Maybe…”

“Do you want to go back to your own house? You’ll be able to rest better there. Aomine-kun does need his bed, after all.”

“I- I’m okay here. For now.”

Kuroko nodded. “This isn’t just because you presented, is it? And you actually like Aomine-kun?”

Kagami was blushing again. “Y-Yeah… I like him…”

“Well, I’d like to have a talk with Aomine-kun first before I leave you with him. Do you need water or anything?” Kuroko asked.

“No, I’m okay.”

“Then I’ll be back.”

Kuroko stood up and left the room, walking out to the main room to find Aomine and Akashi at the dining table.

“Aomine-kun,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“Kagami-kun is attracted to you.”

Aomine blushed this time. “W-What the hell?”

“He wants to have sex with you.”

“Tetsu! What the hell!?”

“I need to make sure you won’t hurt him before I leave him in your care.”

Aomine covered his face. “Geez. I’m not gonna hurt him, fuck.”

“Sei-kun,” Kuroko said. “How does Aomine-kun feel?”

“Oh, he’s quite interested in Kagami as well.”

“Akashi!”

“Good. I trust you’ll take care of my friend,” Kuroko said. “I shall talk to him again. It would be helpful to hear about the experience from another omega.”

Kuroko could hear Aomine groaning in embarrassment as he turned around and walked back to Kagami.

* * *

 

Kuroko and Akashi had finally left. It was 7pm when Kuroko finally emerged from his bedroom, telling Aomine he had explained things to Kagami. Confident that Aomine wasn’t going to eat Kagami alive, he and Akashi left, not before Akashi had murmured to Aomine to be kind to Kagami, and that if he hurt Kuroko’s friend, Akashi would not hesitate to ‘cut off his most valuable asset’. Aomine had freaked the fuck out and immediately shooed them out the door, making sure to slam it shut.

“Fuck,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

He glanced towards his bedroom. He could smell Kagami from out here. He was just sitting in there, waiting for him. Aomine decided ‘fuck it’, and opened his door. Kagami was sitting on his bed, his face flushed and his lips parted and glistening. He looked up when Aomine went in, and Aomine noticed he was panting a little.

“Aomine,” he said softly. He sounded so _needy_.

“Fuck,” Aomine muttered again. He could smell Kagami even stronger now, smell how desperate he was. It was maddening. “So, uh… Tetsu said you, um, are interested in me.”

Kagami looked down at his lap. “Yes.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Aomine cursed under his breath. Kagami was so fucking cute. “I, um, I like you too. A lot.”

Kagami glanced up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Aomine said. He walked over to the bed and sat down. He noticed he was leaning in towards Kagami a bit and he pulled himself back. “You smell amazing,” he murmured.

Kagami blushed. “You smell really good too.”

“Not gonna lie, I really want to fuck you.”

Kagami laughed weakly. “That sounds nice actually.”

“Really? Are you really sure?”

“You smell really good,” Kagami repeated, pushing himself on Aomine and pressing his nose into Aomine’s neck. “I like you.”

“I like you too. Fuck,” Aomine cursed again. “Just so you know, I don’t intend for this to be a one-time thing. If we fuck, I want to date you.”

“That’s so corny,” Kagami laughed.

“Shut up! Do you want it or not?”

“Yes, yes, I want it! I want to date you!” Kagami said. “I want you to claim me as your omega.”

Aomine gulped. _Holy shit_.

“Y-Yeah, I will. So, you sure about this?”

“Mmhmm,” Kagami murmured. “Fuck me.”

“ _Shit_ , Kagami,” Aomine swore.

He pushed Kagami down onto his back and climbed over him. He started pulling at Kagami’s clothes, tugging them off until he was down to his underwear. They were soaked through, slick dripping down his thighs. Aomine couldn’t help himself, he leaned down and dragged his tongue through the liquid. Kagami sucked in a sharp breath as Aomine sat back and swallowed. The liquid was sweet, just like Kagami’s incredible smell.

“You taste like honey,” he said.

Kagami blushed, covering his face up. Aomine chuckled and started pulling down his underwear. Kagami’s cock came into view, flushed and pointed to his stomach. He was a little bigger than most omegas Aomine had seen in porn, but he wasn’t as big as an alpha. Aomine wrapped his hand around him, stroking him experimentally. Kagami whimpered beautifully, tears forming in his rust coloured eyes. Aomine knew omegas were extra sensitive in heat, but it was different actually seeing it in person rather than in a porn vid. He moved his hand between Kagami’s open legs, stroking over his hole gently. Kagami gasped and jerked in surprise.

“You’re so wet, pulsing,” Aomine murmured in awe. “I probably don’t even need to prepare you.”

“No, just do it,” Kagami begged, his hands grabbing at Aomine and trying to pull him closer.

Aomine let himself be pulled over the new omega, kissing him gently. He was surprised at the self-control he was displaying. But this was Kagami, and he wanted to be gentle with him. This was his first heat, after all. He didn’t need an uncontrollable alpha breaking him. Aomine was going to be kind. And especially after Akashi’s warning. Aomine lifted Kagami’s hips a little and pushed the tip of his cock forward. He pressed an inch inside him, and the omega yelped.

“What? Does it hurt?” Aomine asked, concerned.

“N-No, it feels amazing. _More_ ,” Kagami moaned.

Aomine blushed a little and nodded. He pushed forward again, sliding inside Kagami with little resistance. God, it was so hot and wet; scorching. He stopped for a moment to breathe, trying not to come on the spot. Kagami was wriggling slightly, impatient with desire. Aomine smiled and started to thrust his hips. Kagami moaned, hands gripping Aomine’s shoulders. He didn’t have long nails, so they weren’t doing any damage. Aomine found he was slightly disappointed. He thought it would be kind of hot to have his back marked up.

“You feel so good, Kagami,” he said, fighting to keep his voice even.

“Aah-! You-You feel amazing too,” Kagami replied. “I can feel you inside me.”

He yelped as Aomine changed his angle, a shiver running through his body. Aomine grinned at having found his sweet spot.

“That feels good, huh?” he asked smugly.

“Y-Yes! Aah- so good,” Kagami breathed, his eyes slipping shut.

Aomine thrust against his spot again, and Kagami was coming all of a sudden. The combination of his loud moans and him squeezing around Aomine made the alpha come, groaning as he spilled inside Kagami’s body. He pulled out after a few moments of hard breathing, settling down beside Kagami on his bed.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Ahh, amazing,” Kagami moaned happily. “That was incredible.”

“Yeah,” Aomine said, smiling. “It was.”

He could smell how satisfied Kagami was, and it made him feel warm and content.

“You didn’t claim me though,” Kagami said with a frown.

Aomine nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t want to do it the first time. What if you changed your mind?”

“I don’t think I’m going to, I really like you. You smell good,” Kagami admitted.

Aomine chuckled. “You smell good too, Bakagami. Sweet.”

Kagami gingerly sat up, leaning forward and draping himself over Aomine. “Thanks. I’m really happy I was with you when this happened.”

Aomine blushed. “Y-Yeah, me too.”

“Though I want you to claim me next time,” Kagami said with the cutest pout Aomine had ever seen. Even better than Kise’s puppy eyes.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want. I’d like that too,” Aomine agreed. He kissed Kagami’s warm cheek, and the omega smiled. “Love you, idiot.”

Kagami grinned wider, kissing Aomine with such force that he knocked him over. “I love you too, Ahomine. I’m glad you’re my alpha. I’m okay being an omega if I’m with you.”

Aomine grinned back at him. “Good. I’m glad too. Now I just gotta make sure Tetsu won’t get Akashi to cut my dick off.”

Kagami leaned back, staring at him in confusion. “ _What?_ ”

“Er, Akashi said he’d cut my dick off if I hurt you.”

Kagami hooded his eyes. “What if I want you to hurt me?”

Aomine blinked. “Um. I don’t think he was clear on that.”

Kagami laughed, pressing his forehead against Aomine’s shoulder. “Well, maybe we should find out. I’d like to test that out some time.”

Aomine grinned back. “I’m all for that. Didn’t know you were so wild, Taiga.”

Kagami nipped at his nose playfully. “I can be.” He climbed into Aomine’s lap and kissed him again. “I want you again,” he murmured.

Aomine grinned. “Whatever you want, Taiga.”

Kagami made a playful meowing sound, and laughing, Aomine fell on top of him to start kissing him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't end stories well. Also Aomine thinking "he's my bro but I really want to do him" makes me laugh. 
> 
> Pls give me a kudos and maybe a comment if you enjoyed. I'd appreciate the feedback.


End file.
